


Self Vent

by Kelblue_Fire18



Series: Smallfoot Self Insert [3]
Category: Smallfoot (2018)
Genre: Fluff In The End, Other, Past Abuse, Verbal Abuse, my aunt told me she talks to herself when she is working on something, that one sentence is true, this came up after my dad yelled at me for talking to myself
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-16 20:01:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16960587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kelblue_Fire18/pseuds/Kelblue_Fire18
Summary: Warning: contains past verbal, language. If these trigger you, do not read.





	Self Vent

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: contains past verbal, language. If these trigger you, do not read.

C’mon, Pay. Pull yourself together now. You got this. You can do this. 

She had repeated the words over in her head, now she found herself talking to herself physically, at her reflection in a mirror. Payton wanted to stop, but she needs to encourage herself more. 

The more she talked, the more she told herself to stop. 

Stop, don’t do it. He’ll come after you. He’s gonna kill you. 

He’s not here right now. You got away from him. He won’t find you here. 

“Do you want people to call you a freak?! Do you want to be left alone?!” 

Her father’s angered voice rang loudly in her head, so loud, she’d have to cover her ears to keep out the noises. 

But it was all to no avail. 

The talks of venom and hatred kept on coming back, striking Payton down as she tried to keep out the harsh words. 

“You keep talking like this, they’re going to leave you! I’ve had enough already! You’ll have no one if you keep this up, you hear me?!”

She didn’t want to, but the voices became louder and louder by the minute, became too much to bear. She sank to the floor, her knees in front of her chest, her hands covering her ears harder to shut out the agonizing noises. 

Please, go away. Leave me alone. 

Her words were now shaking and full of fear, no longer filled with confidence and courage. Begging for all this to stop. Begging for everything to go away. 

Begging for him to stop acting like she is a freak. 

Please, don’t hurt me. Stop this, please. 

Her bewailings grew louder the more her father’s raged words kept coming at her, cutting her down to nothing, until she agreed to do what he wanted her to do. Her pleas were unheard, her strength was gone, and her confidence had faded. 

“Leave me alone! Go away!” Payton’s cries reached Percy’s ears as he was editing a video in his room. 

The moment he stepped into her room, his heart plummeted at the sight of Payton on the floor, covering her ears and sobbing, pleading to whoever she was saying about to leave her alone. With as much strength as he had, he rushed over to her and gently lifted her up form the ground, comforting her as her body shook less, her breathing steady again, her tears no longer streaming down her cheeks. 

She buried her face onto his shoulder, her silents sobs muffled underneath his shirt. 

“Hey, hey, hey, hey, it’s okay,” Percy softly said to her, stroking her blonde hair. “Sssh, it’s okay. It’s gonna be alright.”

“What the hell am I doing?” She murmured, but he had heard her. 

“What are you talking about?”

“I mean, look at me. Talking to myself when he’s not around. Trying to stop, even when he’s not here. I feel like an idiot, like a freak. He’s right, I’ll be a freak if I keep this up. I just wanted all this to stop.”

“Hey, hey, hey, you’re not a freak,” Percy said to her. “Talking to yourself is a normal thing, some people do that.”

Payton wanted to argue, but she began to feel like he was right. 

Her aunt had told her that she talks to herself most of the time when she is in front of an art easel, whenever she is trying to come up with a new idea. And that her brother talked to and cursed at himself sometimes. 

“I’m sorry about that,” she said. 

“What on earth are you apologizing for? There’s nothing wrong with you. You’re fine the way you are…”

As he continued to reassure her, the words of courage and confidence came back to her. 

C’mon, Pay. Pull yourself together. You got this. You can do this. 

More and more words of spirit and happiness all came to her, the words of venom and hatred fading away. 

You’re not a freak. You’re special. You have more in you. You’re worth it, you matter. 

And she believed them, more than her own father’s words of hatred.


End file.
